Rotational cast molding and slush molding are well-known processes for making molded plastic items. In rotational cast molding, the mold is filled with a predetermined amount of thermosetting plastic material and rotated while maintaining the mold at elevated temperatures to form a substantially continuous layer of skin on the inside walls of the mold. In slush molding processes, the mold is commonly filled completely, heated to permit a skin layer to form on the inside of the mold, after which the un-set liquid resin is poured off. In either method, after the skin-forming steps are completed, the mold is cooled and the molded piece removed.
It is well known that latex-containing resins can be used to mold soft-skinned products that are resiliently deformable. However, resins containing latex are unsatisfactory for many applications that require a thin-skinned product with a smooth or finely textured surface because latex containing resins are relatively viscous and are not known to provide uniformly thin skin layers having a smooth and finely textured surface finish. The disadvantages of latex-containing resins are magnified in applications where relatively large molded pieces of 12 inches to 36 inches in length or more having a relatively thin skin layer are desired. It would therefore be desirable to provide thermosetting resins which are capable of being employed in rotational cast molding or slush molding to provide smooth, thin skinned, resiliently deformable products. It would also be desirable to provide thermosetting resins which can be used to mold relatively large, smooth, thin skinned items.